<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Minutes in Heaven Times 11 by JayTDawgzone9999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974953">7 Minutes in Heaven Times 11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999'>JayTDawgzone9999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Femdom, Femdom/malesub, Kink Discovery, Modern Era, Parties, Partying, Pegging, Self-Discovery, Smut, Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a not-so-innocent party game gone wrong, Magma and Nikki are left with nothing to do but confront the reality of spending some time alone together and end up discovering new things about each other in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanada Nikki/Magma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7 Minutes in Heaven Times 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't hardcore ship these two, but their interactions in the manga lead me to believe they would get up to some wacky adventures in another universe (or perhaps with more focus on them in canon,) and I like the way they play off each other and after rolling around various different ideas for the weirdest porn I can think of to fill up ao3 with, this idea was born.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nikki was by all accounts a shy, quiet girl who rarely enjoyed being the center of attention or spending lots of time with people she didn't know very well. Yet there she was, in a seldom-used guest bedroom in Ryuusui's house after he had invited all 557 of his closest friends over for a little party to celebrate Senku's birthday, with a man who seemed just as confused as she was. The bed seemed a little too small for two people their size, but she supposed it would have to do. There was, after all, no weaseling her way out of the bet she lost (in as much as assuming she'd have better luck playing a game counted as a bet), and the same was true for her companion. </p><p>It all started with a game of 7 minutes in heaven gone horribly wrong. Magma, the somewhat aggravating person she had made the questionable decision to spend some time in Ryuusui's guest bedroom with, had lost a bet earlier that she had no idea about and it was only after they both walked in the room and shut the door behind them, everyone else having gone off to do their own thing that the awkwardness of the situation had really sunk in for either of them. For starters, the so-called 7 minutes in heaven became something much different, as a wasted Ryuusui decided to "relax" the rules to give each lucky pair that got selected 77 minutes rather than 7, and when they both walked into the room, there was mood music playing. Very tacky, corny, embarrassing as hell mood music. </p><p>          "Guess that rich playboy really does bag a lot of chicks." Magma chuckled to himself like there was something funny about their situation, which in Nikki's mind couldn't be further from the truth.  "His taste in music sucks though." </p><p>There they were, stuck in Ryuusui's guest bedroom for 77 minutes, stuck with each other of all people, and Magma was laughing. Nikki wanted to curl up in a ball and die on the spot, but first she had to find a way to turn the damn music off. </p><p>          "Ugh, where is it?" Nikki muttered to herself, desperately searching the room for whatever the hell was playing the music so she could turn it off as fast as possible. "Of all the damn annoying things in the world, I really don't want to have to be listening to this crap while I'm stuck in here with you." </p><p>         "Aw, come on, it can't be that bad. Being stuck with me, I mean, not the music." Magma was way too snarky for someone as stupid as he was. It kind of annoyed Nikki, but right now she was far too embarrassed with the suggestive music playing in the background to focus on that at the moment. "I was pretty popular with the girls back in my home town, I'm sure some of them still miss me to this day." </p><p>         "Shut up and help me figure out how to turn this damn music off!" Nikki scolded him, tossing things aside in a desperate search for whatever was playing that excessively horny music that grated her ears like a someone taking a cheese grater to town on a large block of cheese. </p><p>Magma wasn't particularly attracted to Nikki, but he wasn't picky enough to deny that he liked her figure-he was a boob man through and through, and Nikki definitely filled that category quite well if he said so himself. Nikki, of course, didn't appreciate it when he did, in fact, say as much, but Magma just thought it was funny to watch her get all flustered. Either way, a bet was a bet and when he made the mistake of betting with Yo who was brave enough to feed Ryuusui's pet python a live rat they found outside a few hours ago and stick around to watch the reptile devour the rodent, his punishment for losing the bet was to find Nikki and tell her she could do whatever he wanted with him. As it turned out, he never ended up having to, thanks to the little game Ryuusui devised-not that he would have let her find out about it regardless. For better or for worse, pure chance was the only thing that brought them together. She might not have been his first choice, or second, or even third, but the longer they were in the room together, the more Magma figured that taking advantage of the time they were alone together wasn't such a bad idea after all. </p><p>           "Yeah, yeah, hold on a moment-" Just as he got up and prepared to help Nikki, however, her face turned white and the way her eyes widened caught him off guard. </p><p>            "Wait, never-mind, I got it-" When Nikki found the portable speaker and shut it off, she made the mistake of jostling open the drawer beneath it and found a rather sizeable strap-on still in its original packaging, meaning it hadn't been used yet. Men don't use these-as the wheels in Nikki's head turned, the answer dawned on her so suddenly her head spun. </p><p>The blood rushed from her face, her anxiety spiking so much she almost felt sick. What the fuck-she barely had time to process a single though when Magma's heavy footsteps paused, Magma's shadow looming over her as he stood right behind her. </p><p>              "So he's into that kinky stuff, huh." Magma remarked-Nikki sure wished he would remove his hand from her shoulder, though he seemed just as surprised as she was. "You know, now that I think about it though, he does seem like that kinda dude." </p><p>Nikki's hands shook as she let go of the drawer, afraid to touch it anymore even to close it, her heart thumping far too loudly as it seemed to beat against her rib-cage so strongly she was afraid it would burst from her chest, killing her instantly. "W-well, that's his business, what does it matter? Let's forget about it." </p><p>Nikki spun around, not thinking carefully enough about the fact that her path to the bed was blocked by Magma, the horrible thumping sound of her heartbeat growing that much louder when she felt her breasts brush against Magma's chest. </p><p>              "But you know, since we're here and all, we ought to find something to do." </p><p>              "Well, don't look at me, I don't have any ideas-you'll have to figure it out." Nikki sputtered, her chest as hot as a lump of burning coal and a thin layer of sweat coating her palms. </p><p>Guess she's not the adventurous type-Magma didn't really care either way, all he knew was that poking fun at her was amusing and, upon closer contact, the way her breasts felt pressed against him was just enough to make him hard. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad night after all-</p><p>               "If you say so." Magma gave Nikki another quick once-over. She wasn't half bad, really, even if she yelled at him a lot and her temper was almost as short as his, he supposed he could understand a man being able to overlook all that in favor of her physical assets. She was kinda cute when she looked all embarrassed-Magma hummed in a low voice as he took her chin in his hand, lifting up her face to get a better look at her. "You know, all you had to do was ask-"</p><p>                "Wait, not like that-I mean, find some way to entertain yourself, moron-" Magma felt a little more shocked than he would have cared to admit when Nikki slapped him, her face as red as beet. "Shit, I'm sorry, I just-" Nikki stuttered when she saw the red welt she left on Magma's face. </p><p>The two of them met a few years back when he moved to the big city, both of them winding up as co-workers at Nikki's job. Though he was a pain in the ass sometimes (a loud, egotistical pain in the ass,) Nikki showed him the ropes at her job and over time, the two of them formed a begrudging friendship. Neither of them really expected it to lead to anything more, although Magma wasn't too shy to let her know she had a nice body-back then, she thought he was making fun of her and came far too close to picking up a 2 by 4 and whacking him in the balls for making fun of her. Though she managed to avoid that disaster, now she couldn't help but feel concerned as the temperature of the room seemed to drop several degrees and time seemed to slow to a snail's pace. This was it, Nikki thought, this would be the time her temper would ruin everything for her-she was so embarrassed, she wanted to die, at least until the cheesy mood music started again. </p><p>                 "What the-" </p><p>After sharing a glance with each other, Nikki breathed a sigh of relief as Magma opened the window, chucked the portable speaker out on to Ryuusui's back lawn, and shut the window again. </p><p>                "I'm-I'm sorry about what happened-" Nikki apologized. "I get embarrassed easily." </p><p>                "Eh, don't worry about it, it's done with. I shouldn't have startled you like that." Magma admitted, Nikki noting with some confusion that he looked unusually calm when he plopped down on the bed, crossing one of his ankles over his knees as he rested his head on his hands, glancing up at the ceiling after speaking to her. </p><p>Ugh, what a night this was turning out to be-Nikki had never liked parties, but it was Senku's birthday and she couldn't turn him down, and besides, she had been meaning to get out more and try to make new friends. Still, she thought, stuck in a small guest bedroom with Magma while everyone else was off doing who knows what, why did everything have to get so complicated? Well, whatever, guess I should just find somewhere to sit and wait for the time to run out. Unfortunately for Nikki, just as she took a few steps to sit down in a small chair on the other side of the room, she tripped, landing right on top of Magma. </p><p>                "Ugh, dammit, this is-" Nikki felt like someone had thrown her off a cliff, her heart racing and her blood pressure shooting through the roof as she became uncomfortably aware of Magma's body heat, his broad, firm chest, and the way he wrapped his arms around her on instinct. "This is-" </p><p>They shared an odd (some might say oddly intimate) look for a moment, Nikki's face beet red as Magma realized just how hard he was. Nikki swallowed hard, accidentally placing her hand on Magma's chest when she tried to move, only becoming that much more aware of how ripped he was. He wasn't nearly as pretty as the kind of guys she usually went for, but he sure wasn't lying when he bragged about never skipping a gym day. The temperature of the room seemed to increase this time, Nikki all too aware of how warm she felt and how warm Magma felt and how much warmer they both felt when they were lying there together.<br/>
Warm, as warm as a summer day, as warm as sitting next to a fireplace in the dead of winter, as warm as the lingering heat in the air after spending the whole day cooking and baking in the kitchen in her small apartment without air conditioning, as warm as-</p><p>______</p><p>Half an hour ago, Nikki never would have imagined she would have been spending this much time with Magma outside of work, let alone doing things she hadn't even done with any of her exes-Nikki's mouth was bone-dry as she pinned Magma down to the  bed, both hands on his wrists, straddling him after a hot and heavy make out session. His eyes were way too blue-they had no right being that blue, she decided-as blue as the sky and as blue as the ocean-why him, of all people? There were some questions she had no answers to, and why she was sitting on Magma's waist, both of them locking eyes with each other was one of them. </p><p>              "Never took you for the aggressive type, honestly." Magma croaked, uncomfortably aware of how turned on he was. "Guess you always seemed like the type who's really loud and combative at first but gets all shy in private-" Nikki kind of enjoyed the look on his face when she squeezed his wrists a little harder-"Suppose I was wrong-not that I'm complaining." </p><p>That was the weird part-or weirdest part, Magma decided. Being in control was his thing, and yet here he was, flat on his back after Nikki had ripped off his shirt, looking him up and down as she considered what to do about the rather noticeable boner he had. He was so hard it almost hurt, yet he didn't dare move a muscle when Nikki pulled down his pants to get a better look at him. </p><p>              "What to do about this?" Nikki's tone was matter of fact as she got a good eyeful of what Magma was packing-quite a lot more than what she expected, given his usual habit of boasting about anything and everything that crossed his impulse-driven mind. "Clearly, you're not compensating for anything-" </p><p>Magma almost choked on his own spit when he felt Nikki start to stroke him-her hands were a lot softer than he expected, the soothing, pleasant sensation causing a tight knot of heat inside him to well up-Damn, she's good-he suppressed a choked moan, as neither of them had any idea what the hell the rest of the party was up to. They could be anywhere, and at any time, for that matter. Maybe even all at once. And it wouldn't do to have Yo find out about all this-</p><p>              "A double edged sword, no pun intended." Nikki sighed, considering what to do. Taking him would be a challenge, and Nikki wanted to be able to walk tomorrow. A questionable thought popped in her mind, completely unbidden, and yet there it was, and there was no denying it kind of made sense. </p><p>              "What're you doing?" Magma breathed, a little confused as to why she stopped when Nikki got up, reaching in the drawer for the strap-on they found earlier along with a conveniently placed bottle of lube, as unused as the strap-on, along with it. </p><p>Magma barely had time to register what he saw when he noticed what Nikki was holding, his heart rate speeding up and his face turning red as Nikki pressed her fingers against his lips. "Go on-this'll make it easier." He had fingered her a few minutes ago, so she figured it was only fair, not to mention it was better to be too careful than not careful enough. </p><p>Magma was surprised at how much this turned him on, his head spinning as he sucked on Nikki's fingers, swallowing hard when she pulled them out of his mouth, inserting one in his ass slowly, waiting a moment or two before moving-Damn, that's-Magma had no words to describe what it felt like. He had never fingered himself before, and finding the sensation utterly overwhelming in the best possible way, had nothing to say when Nikki inserted another finger, moving just as slowly as the last time. When at last it felt like it was getting to be too much, Nikki pulled them out, Magma noting that the persistent ache of his hard cock was even worse, finding the urge to reach down and finish himself off too difficult to resist-</p><p>               "Not yet-if you learn how to be patient, you'll appreciate it, trust me." Nikki commanded him as she coat the strap-on with some lube (better safe than sorry was her motto)-she had a really sexy voice when she was ordering him around, Magma admitted to himself even as his almost painful level of arousal clouded his mind, making it all but impossible to focus or concentrate on anything. </p><p>Magma had no idea what he expected when Nikki pushed legs back, her palms resting firmly on the back of his thighs as she entered him, her heart beating as wildly as a set of drums as Magma groaned in a low voice. "Just wait a little longer-" Though she was the one fucking him, Nikki found it hard to breathe, her head swimming as she took in the sight right in front of her face, the rough, guttural sound of Magma's voice ringing in her ears-</p><p>                "Mm-" Nikki bit back a gasp of surprise when she saw the look on Magma's face, his eyes squeezed shut, his face twisted in pleasure-it was quite a lot for her to take in, sweat coating her body as she felt her heart pound over and over and over. Though he didn't have the prettiest face, it certainly looked a hell of a lot better like that, Nikki decided, thrusting into him again and again, ultimately finding too hard to avoid squeezing her own eyes shut when she heard him moan in a particularly low voice-if she got too carried away, she might-she might-</p><p>Don't think too hard, Nikki reminded herself, rocking her hips back and forth, her hands splayed across Magma's thighs with each thrust she gave. "Just enjoy it." No need for overthinking-that was the mantra she kept running steady through her mind as she slammed into Magma. Her face was so hot now, but she couldn't help but pop her eyes open a second after he moaned again-that's it, you got this, Nikki reassured herself, humming in a low voice as she steadied her breathing, sucking her teeth as she began pounding him harder. When she realized what was happening, seeing that Magma had begun stroking himself, she quickly squeezed her eyes shut again, she had no choice, otherwise she would lose control, and-and-</p><p>The room was quiet, only the sound of Magma's heavy breathing and a few moans from him now and then pulling her out of her own head and back into reality-thank God the horrible music was gone. That would have ruined everything, she decided, and no doubt Magma would have agreed as well had he been in a position to speak. As it was, she was pounding him as hard as she could, leaving him no space to form any thoughts in his mind outside of the huge toy Nikki was fucking him with. So quiet-if only it could always be like this. What a wonderful thing that would be-Nikki inhaled sharply, her eyes fluttering open when she heard a low grunt a bit louder and more drawn-out than the rest-when she looked down, she saw-</p><p>Oh God-the look on Magma's face when he came was not something she ever imagined she'd see in ten billion years, but what did that matter-Nikki gasped in a soft voice at the same time she heard Magma, the way his face was twisted up and the twitching of his muscles taking her breath away. </p><p>            "Hey-" </p><p>Though she was on dry land, in a room inside a house, with no water in sight, Nikki felt as if she were swimming in the ocean, everything sounding so muffled and faraway, but she didn't care, sighing to herself as she laid down next to Magma and he wrapped her up in his arms, rubbing her back with his rough, strong hands. </p><p>            "Hey, guys!" </p><p>What was that sound, she asked herself, staring up at the ceiling and seeing only darkness-while they were inside, the sun had set, giving way to night, and neither of them had remembered to turn a light on. </p><p>            "Hey guys, the 77 minutes is up, you all ready to leave?" </p><p>Nikki suddenly popped straight up like a bullet, a sudden jolt of energy shooting up her spine. "Shit, we gotta get out of here, those idiots are waiting for us!" </p><p>            "Ugh, already?" Magma groaned while Nikki hurriedly fixed up her clothes and hair, hoping nobody would be able to tell what she had been up to.</p><p>            "Yeah, already. I'd hurry up if I were you, you know how they'll get-" </p><p>             "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." </p><p>When Nikki and Magma left the room, Magma making a bee-line for the guest bathroom across the hall and Nikki muttering an excuse about leaving her phone in her coat pocket as she headed for the hall closet, the rest of the group looked at each other, some shrugging their shoulders while Ryuusui, who was somehow even more drunk than before, handed a container of dice to Francois, who shook it just as he directed them to. </p><p>              "Hm, looks like the next couple is-" </p><p>For reasons unexplainable by any natural law or phenomenon, the speaker Ryuuusi had placed in the room (that was now on his back lawn) began blasting a song so cheesy and unbearable that even Ryuusui found himself confused-no way that would be on my playlist, he thought. Maybe it's time I download some new songs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>